Delightful Detention
by TextGirl
Summary: WARNING!Pure Smut ahead Futa Lightning and Fang FLight. This is one detention that nether Fang or Lightning will forget. Small plot but nothing too deep purely smut. Read to find out. R&R. GET WELL MAI-SEMPAI!


_**AN: I'm back with dirty smut for everyone well this one shot is decicated to Mai sempai please get better bestie!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy X111 or X111-2.**_

_**Warnings: *Flight warning hardcore sex and Futa MAYBE SOME FUCKED UP GRAMMAR I DON'T KNOW***_

"_**TALKING"**_

"_**THINKING OR P.O.V"**_

* * *

Fang winced in pain as her ass hit the hardwood desk her mouth magnetically pressed to the woman before her. Shaking her thoughts she processed before her the female that was in front of her was not a woman she was a girl. Closing her legs to hide her wetness, they were instantly pulled apart by the strawberry-haired teen's muscular leg.

Working from a small town in Pulse as a waitress and then earning her degree in child studies as well as psychology. The dark-haired woman caught herself within a dilemma that no amount of homework and studying could solve. All thoughts processed up to this moment, but then they started to rewind there selves to the events of earlier.

_**5 hours ago…**_

"I would like to introduce to you to your new teacher Oerba Yun Fang. Ladies I trust that you will be nice and show her a gracious time as your new teacher." The obsidian-haired teacher looked towards the burly fat man before nodding him away. Once he was out of the room she looked towards the crowd before speaking.

"Well now as you all know my name is Oerba Yun Fang. But you can call me Fang or Ms. Oerba or Ms. O right now can you tell me where your last teacher left off?"

"Yes she left off on the war of transgression," spoke one student.

"Ahhh thank you mmm your name."

"Ah yes my name is Serah Farron," spoke the pink-haired teen with a blush.

"Thank you now let turn to page 3-"

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

"Get in that classroom now else I will call your parents and I will expel you," shouted the older voice. The Pulsian looked over towards the pink-haired uniformed girl as she stood; her embarrassing look plastered on her facial features. If the Pulsian knew anything from her experience with hunting as well as the human mind, she knew that the younger girl was connected towards the voice outside.

"Aye jack fuck you stupid son of bitch!"

The door soon opened to reveal a uniformed teen, walking in with combat boots and black leather jacket. She took a cigarette flipping open the lighter open she lit the cigarette. Looking towards the group of girls that looked at her she gave out a snarl.

"What the hell are you goons looking at?"

Fang watched as the class jumped into position casting their eyes away from the teen. Serah slowly sat down hiding her face within her hands. Looking over towards the teen Fangs eyes were captured by the pink-haired teen her keen blue eyes. As the pair of deep ocean blue jewels bore into hers, Fang felt her heart stop as time froze.

Fang could see that the teen's body was lean and tone though her leather jacket, as well as small outlines of muscle. Straightening herself up so she was not to look obvious she spoke.

"Your name…"

"Lightning Farron…I'm Serah's older sister," said Lightning blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Ah I see well would you please put out your cigarette and continue class with us," asked the dark-haired teacher. Lightning blushed at the kindness that the teacher provided not trusting her heart she spoke harshly.

"Hell no I'm not sitting down this class blows, I'm out of here besides I don't want any Pulsian teaching me."

"Well it's nice to know your skills at insults aren't dull Ms. Farron. I maybe Pulsian, but I can tell you this if you can tell me when the war of transgression started I will let you go."

"It began in 15af," guessed the teen.

"Wrong…now take a seat sunshine," said Fang in a strong tone.

"Hell no, I never promised you that I was staying screw this I'm out of here," said the pink-haired teen. Flicking her cigarette bud at the side of the teachers face the strawberry blonde walked off.

"Lightning…!" The teens blue eyes looked at the younger Farron before leaving; looking at the class the Pulsian spoke towards the class.

"Serah watch over the class."

Walking out the classroom the dark-haired woman chased after the delinquent. Walking as fast as her dark mini skirt would allow her to do so she saw herself catching up with the teen. Catching up towards the teen she grabbed her wrist spinning the teen around, looking into the woman's eyes Lightning held the urge to take the woman down.

"Lightning, come please see me after class."

"Bite me like hell I would sit in one of your detentions," spat Lightning. Letting her grip go from the younger teen's wrist, she pieced the puzzle that burned in her mind for the last five minutes.

"You're her older sister right? So why are you in her class under the roster?"

"Fuck off lady it's none of your business," said the teen running away.

Soon lunch came and the teacher from Pulse made her way into the lounge. Along with her were other teachers, looking she saw the faces of some of the earlier colleges that she knew of.

"Ah how was class so far Ms. Oerba?"

"It was fine Mr. Katzroy I had a wild morning in there, but everything is fine." Looking off towards the side the teacher saw the look of a long haired blonde her green angry eyes. Looking at the obsidian-haired teacher in disgust she spoke her words meant to cut.

"Oh really considering you have that stain on society Claire Farron aka "Lightning" in your class."

"Hey Nabbat now come on she's not a bad kid, she's just misunderstood besides she always seems to make it to my class on time," spoke Sazh.

"Well concerning your class is something as simple as a reading class; she would show up to something like that. I just feel sorry for her poor sister as well as the grief she's puts her family through."

"In my line of work there's something more that's going on. I asked her to see me after class I don't know if she will come, but I can only hope on lady luck."

"Well lady luck or not I have her next period so I should be able to talk some sense into her. If all goes right then you should be seeing her this afternoon," said the forty-year old man.

Lightning sat in class looking at the older man teach, long sense been over her mind drifted towards the woman from earlier. Her body screamed of hot sex that she wanted to burry herself into. Shaking her head she focused on the lecture that her teacher gave. Knowing that this was the only class she went to; the strawberry-haired woman could say that she built a respect for the older man who taught before her. Knowing how hard things were at home taking care of Serah and working to maintain a broken household. It took its toll on the older Farron making her un-agreeable to her classmates. Along with her dark secret she held off from any contact, looking at her wrist it still burned with a feverish passion that the teacher placed on her. All Lightning's burdens seemed invisible when the Pulsian touched her it was close and that was danger to the elder Farron.

"Lightning would you come up for a second." Snapping out of her trance she noticed all of her classmates leave for the next class. Knowing that she would ditch the next class she looked over towards the older man before walking up towards his desk.

"I talked to one of your teachers her name is Ms. Oerba she said she wants to see you," said Sazh.

"Not you too are you going to give me shit about her as well. Besides I'm sure she has heard everything from that bitch Nabbat."

"No actually Nabbat advances of foul mouthing you were cut short by Ms. Oerba and me. Look I'm not telling you to go to her class every day, just visit her she has a free period so she should be in her class. Now take this hall pass and go see her and hurry, I know you have work within the next few hours."

"You lucky I respect you old man," said the teen before snatching the paper from his hands. Walking down the hall way the teen stopped to change before heading towards the class. Changing into a pair of denim blue jeans as well as a black over worn button down shirt that laid under her leather jacket, she checked herself in the mirror.

"Time for me to get this crap over with let's just hope this isn't detention."

Walking into the class she felt herself pause before her the Pulsian woman; she watched as the woman off her black blazer reviling a white button down that barely came over her skirt. The sleeves reached a bit past her elbow, her wild black hair still untamed from this morning. Lightning watched as the woman looked outside without a care in the world. Looking at her wrist the teen balled her fist before opening her mouth to speak.

"Hava' seat there Claire," said the Pulsian pointing towards the seat before her."

"Don't call me that my names Lightning," corrected the teen more harshly then needed.

"Oye I'm sorry about that well hava' seat Light." The strawberry-blonde felt a blush across her face as she let the teacher's trademark accent flow through her veins. Doing as she was told she sat down glancing around the room; she rolled her eyes before speaking towards the woman before her.

"Why the hell am I here? Look if it's just detention that you're looking for I don't do that crap."

"No I just wanna talk to ya that's all," said Fang with a smile. Lightning instantly melted at the teacher's warm smile, dropping her backpack she looked with a glare her mask slipping inch by inch.

"Now what was all the commotion in the hall way with that other teacher earlier? From what my ears could hear it sounded like Ms. Nabbat as well as another teacher."

"Ding, ding you guessed right," said Lightning in a bland tone.

"Ah I see there's some bad blood I guess it can't be helped ya?" Lightning looked at the desk before her as a pile of papers where sat on her desk, looking confused she looked up with a glare at the teacher.

"Here's all your homework you'll be doing over the year. I figure you still had the book at home and I'm going to give you till the end of the year to complete it."

"Why the hell are you doing this? Who said I was going to stay in class anyway? Besides my birthday is in a couple of months so I don't need this crap," spat Lightning.

"Planning on joining the Guardian Corps are ya?"

"Huh…How did you know?"

"Believe it or not I was just like you when I was your age. Cept' I had to learn the hard way that everything isn't as black and white as it seems." Lightning watched as the younger woman pulled back her sleeve to reveal scars along her upper forearm. Lightning looked at the sad look in the Pulsian green eyes.

"Sometimes there's a price to pay no matter how much lady luck is on your side."

"H-How did you get those."

"I got them protecting a friend and commander of mine. But I was like you I did everything and anything I wanted. You see my parents left me and my little sister Vanille when we were younger. So doing what I could on Grand Pulse I started turning to crime until I was old enough to enlist. I know I was doin' it for Vanille so nothing mattered education, classmates family nor friends. All I could think about was Vanille and makin' sure she got through school."

"What says you know anything about me and what I go through," spat Lightning in a last effort attempt to ditch the subject. Walking up towards the teen and leaning over the desk the strawberry-haired teen could see the woman's lacy black bra. "Eyes up Farron I'm tellin a story here," said the teacher. Knowing that she was caught blue eyes looked to the side trying to avoid the round mounds in front of her.

"Now I was going to say I may not know anything about you, but I know that you were supposed to graduate from here a year ago. The reason why I know is because I was in my sister's class too, I worked so hard I would skip my classes and so they held me back." Glaring at the woman before her Lightning spoke.

"Fuck you alright, this camp fire session is over with alright." Pushing the chair back roughly she walked towards the door only to find it locked.

"Where the fuck is the key?"

"I'm not done tellin my story sunshine so relax."

"Fuck you I have somewhere I need to be now open the door!"

"I can't do that now if you want to get to work you're going to listen and sit. Besides your sister said you don't have work until seven tonight and its two."

"Damn it fucking Serah!"

"Don't be mad at her she's worried about you," said Fang picking up the chair gently setting it on all fours. Walking back and plopping down she looked with a defiant look at the woman before her.

"Don't look like that Light this will be over before you know it."

"As I was saying I know Serah's worried about you."

"Hnn…"

"She's a good little sister she reminds me of Vanille so much." Lightning looked at the sadness within the woman's eyes, before speaking this time her tone was much softer.

"D-Do you still talk to her?" Looking at the teen before her she widened her eyes before relaxing her reaction a small smile on her face. "Well no unless you count dreams and prayers."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag up anything like that," said Lightning looking down at the table.

"No problem Light besides it was a long time ago; my only regret is taking that extra tour while she got sick. After that I quit the Pulsian army went back to school I worked as a waitress and got my high school diploma and then moved on to college. To me those were the hardest years of my life without Vanille there with me," said Fang in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry…"

"It is fine Light; the point is I'm trying to let you know is that you may think that all of this is easy you enlist but it's not. Sometimes you will be forced to do things that are horrible nobody should be forced to do unless they have no soul."

"Look I know you want me to think about my choice, but I can't Serah needs me and I have done a good job so far of keeping chil- forget it."

"No I won't your running from child services until you turn eighteen aren't you? I will say this, what you're doing now is going to cause more attention. What will happen when you cause trouble so much to where the school is forced to call in your parents? What will you do then I know that they will try to separate you two despite both of you becoming full adults."

"I know that! It's that I'm…so angry how can our parents just live us like that! Without a word, how can they just leave me when I needed them the most?"

Noticing the tears on the tan desk the Pulsian took the younger woman into her arms. Lightning was stiff with shock never had she been hugged as passionately as she was before. Feeling herself grow slack she looked up into the Pulsian green eyes; they reflected the felids of the Archylte Steppe. Lightning felt herself go slightly hard at the sexiness that older woman radiated from her form even within her being comforted. Stepping back she was quickly pulled back into the teachers embrace.

"Now come on you, now that I've got ya I don't wanna let go. So just relax your guard here I'm not going to hurt ya Light."

"Looking into the eyes of the woman before her she couldn't help but notice the woman's full lips. Licking her lips Lightning dove in for a small kiss. Fang was taken by surprise at the boldness of the teen before her pulling back she said no words at the expressionless teen before her. Only time remained as she crushed her lips onto the teen as skin press against skin like magnets.

_**Present day…**_

Moments felt like hours, as the two made out there minds within inner turmoil as they duel each other's tongues for dominance. Letting the younger of the two win Fang relaxed her senses as she let the teen roughly cup her ass gently setting her on the table. Breaking apart for much needed air the two looked at each other moments felt like eternity.

"Are you thinking the same thing just as I am," spoke Lightning.

"Yeah I am I was just wondering what's going to happen next, but I know I should throw caution to the wind and let lady luck have a go at me."

"I see well how about just for today we forget the rules and regulations."

"Even work…" Smiling at the woman the teen nodded before speaking.

"Yes even work."

"Well now let's get this party started," said black-haired teacher. Crushing her lips against the younger woman the pink-haired delinquent crushed her lips against the younger woman's mouth. Letting the younger woman take the lead once again, she exposed her neck towards the younger woman's mouth. Feeling something press against her thigh she whispered into the strawberry-blondes ear.

"Don't hold back I know what I'm feeling," spoke the teacher.

"H-How did you know?"

"In my line of studies I have come across a study or two with your condition so no need to be afraid. I won't judge I'll take you as you are." Lightning looked with tears in her eyes as she leaned in for a more passionate kiss.

"T-Thank you…"

"Fang you can call me Fang that's what everyone else calls me."

"Fang…hmm it suits you."

"Just like Claire suits you," commented Fang. Knowing where the woman was getting at she smiled before delivering a kiss to her forehead. "Fine just this once you can say my name as much as you want."

"Why thank you." Before that the teacher flipped the two over so the younger woman was within the chair. Warping her legs around the student's waist she stripped off her blouse. Lightning licked her lips as she felt her thick hard shaft thicken under the teacher's underwear that was beginning to soak itself. Removing her bra she watched as Lightning's tongue poked out to lick the hardened buds moaning in pleasure as the teen lightly bit the nub.

"Right there Light."

Switching towards the other nub she felt herself grow stiff. Wanting to release her member inside the woman's tight craven of a pussy she held off. Licking other nub she watched as the woman grinding her center into her blue denim's, breaking apart from the intimate kiss Lightning looked up to see a panting Fang.

"Let me…taste you…"

Doing as she was told the teacher removed her skirt leaving her in saturated black panties. Lightning removed her shirt as well as her jeans; wanting no time to be wasted she was left in a black sports bra with matching boxer briefs. With the teacher's back flat on the desk Lightning kneeled down. Looking at her prize never before had Lightning experienced sex; with only porn and her instincts to guide her she licked the panting woman before her.

Fang felt a light sensation as she watched her student lick her though her underwear. Not one to like disappointment she reached down and slid the panty to the side.

"Now Lightning Farron you're going to lick me properly," panted the Pulsian. Doing as she was told Lightning's hand pushed the panty aside to reveal her juicy prize. She watched with interest as her lover's clit lead hot wet juices down towards the crack of her tiny pink hole that was within moment of invading with her cock.

Licking up and down she watched as Fang moaned from under her doing the same motions again she smiled. Looking at the pink swollen clit Lightning took the tip of her tongue licking the small prize hoping for it to reveal itself. Taking her whole tongue she licked slowly her eyes never leaving the teachers green ones.

"Oh L-Light…go again do it again."

Doing as instructed, the teen licked more and more concentrating on getting the pink clit to reveal its juicy treasure. Licking and swirling her mouth around her lover's clit Fangs body bucked at the pleasure that coursed through her spine. Clamping her legs shut Lightning pulled apart her legs to give one last lick before sitting down on the chair beside them. Slipping off her briefs Fang looked to see a large pulsing member as if under a spell her mouth reached the teens cock.

Rolling her eyes back Lightning's grip held firm on the chair. Fangs mouth and tongue swirled dangerously around the tip of the futanari's pulsing head taking her head and thrusting it faster she noticed that Lightning was near her peak.

"F-Fang…I have to…ahhh!"

Filling her mouth with a hot load Fang looked up to see a nervous strawberry-blonde her face scared with fear. "I-I'm sorry its m-my first time with this and I have never done something l-like this I'm so-" Silencing the teen with a kiss, Lightning felt there fluids mix creating a blend of flavors no one could have predicted breaking apart Fang spoke.

"Don't be sorry Claire just fuck me."

With that invitation the blonde held nothing back once again fangs ass was on the edge of the table. Letting her hard lover come in between her legs she let the teen lift both her legs up towards her waist. Wanting to fill full she looked deeply into the delinquents eyes before speaking.

"Don't be nervous nothing is going to happen."

Nodding Lightning spoke as well.

"C-Can I go in now?" Nodding the teacher gave permission sliding her thick hard shaft into her teachers tight awaiting hole, Lightning's cock was engulfed with hot Pulsian heat. Knowing what Pulsian pussy felt like Lightning began to thrust. Fang felt fuller than ever as she watched her student fuck her. Feeling her student's thick shaft hit her walls she rolled her eyes back in enjoyment; knowing that the younger teen was stronger at this point she wrapped her legs around the teen before biting her ear.

"Lift me and fuck me," commanded the instructor. Doing as she was told Lightning lifted Fang while balancing on her two feet making sure she and her lover had a good grip Lightning began to fuck her teacher. Feeling as if she could go faster Lightning's thrust sped up, enjoying Pulsian pussy Lightning felt hot as she thrust deep, long and hard into her instructors pussy.

"Ahhh….Fang…."

"C-Claire keep…ahhh…k-keep fucking me."

Smiling towards herself inwardly she thrust harder. Looking at her teacher tits as the bounced along with her thrust the teen couldn't help but want to bust her load into her instructor womb. Fang could feel her walls tightening and slipping, as she felt herself be pounded by the wild strawberry blonde known by the name of Lightning. Knowing that her wet slopping pussy walls would never be the same again, she let her climax break through.

"Ahhh…Claire I'm gonna….c-cum."

"Ahhh…come…all over my cock…Fang…here it comes…ahhh!"

With that last statement from the teacher tightened her walls around the delinquent's cock; soon after a hot rush of white cum poured from her pussy walls dripping heavily onto the floor. With the last of her strength the teen sat the two of them in the desk chair still connected they let each other's heart rates catch up. Once settled the looked towards each other before smiling, with a small laugh both parties discovered no regret.

"Now that I have listened to your story I guess you can call this detention," spoke Lightning.

"Well I like to think of it as a delightful detention." With that the two kissed as the sunset closed on their day as their hearts met for the first time.

* * *

_**AN: There you go get well Mai sempai I hope this drop of smut will cheer you up!**_

_**Textgirl **_

_**Out **_


End file.
